Tiny
by melanshi
Summary: When Danny Phantom, Danielle Phantom, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz are shrunken down with the Fenton Crammer by Skulker, they soon have to learn how to survive the tiny world while Valerie finds Skulker and the machine. But with Danny and Danielle slowly reverting back to human and Jack and Maddie asking questions, will they be able to keep their secret?
1. Chapter 1- Dani

**Post D-Stabilized. Phantom Planet never happens.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Daniel "Danny" Fenton AKA Danny Phantom sat on his bed, reading some stupid book for English. It was painful to read but there were actually no ghost attacks around the city at the moment and he wanted to bring his grade up.

Danny sighed and closed the book, blowing some raven hair out of his face. He was actually worried. Since no ghosts were attacking, it meant that they were planning something. And that was usually bad.

Deciding on a quick flight to clear his mind, Danny transformed into his alter ego. His raven hair became snowy white, his icy eyes became radioactive green, his clothes became a black HAZMAT suit with a white belt and a logo, his sneakers became white boots, and white gloves encased his hands. Before his oblivious parents could catch him, he phased through the wall.

The sun was shining and a few clouds danced in the sky as the teenage ghostly superhero flew by. He did a few dips and loops before stopping at the park. He went to a quiet clearing and sat down.

"Hey, cuz! Long time, no see!"

Danny turned around to see a short girl with snowy hair, bright green eyes, and a feminine version of his HAZMAT suit floating a few inches off the ground behind him.

"Danielle!" Danny ran and hugged his "cousin". "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just Paris, Hawaii, and Egypt," She said casually, as if it was an ordinary thing. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Danny replied. "Wanna come hang out at my house? We'll tell my parents that you're a friend."

Dani thought that over for a second. "Hmm… okay! Do you have any food there?"

Danny laughed. "What is it with you and your appetite?"

Dani made a face and the duo took off into the air. They saw Valerie the Red Huntress, who waved to Dani and scowled at Danny. They also spotted Sam and Tucker and waved to them.

Eventually, they spotted the glowing Fenton Works sign and the cool spaceship on top called the Emergency Ops Center.

"Yay!" Dani cheered. "Let's get some—" She was cut off by her ghost sense.


	2. Chapter 2- Shrunk

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Danny's ghost sense went off, too.

The duo looked around. They didn't _see _a ghost.

"GHOST!"

Danny and Dani glanced at each other. Yup, that was Jack Fenton, Danny's father. And it came from the backyard.

The both turned invisible and flew into the backyard.

Skulker, "the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter" (*cough* sarcasm *cough*) was holding the Fenton Crammer, a device that shrinks humans and ghosts and makes ghosts lose their powers slowly (or, in a halfa's case, transform into their human form), at Maddie, Jack, and Jazz Fenton.

"If I am to have the whelp's pelt, I must have any other hunters out of the way!" Skulker said.

Danny and Dani heard the weapon charging up and saw the ghost point it at the three Fentons. Still invisible, they flew in between Skulker and Danny's family.

The ghost fired. The two invisible halfas lit up green for a second before shrinking down.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz ran forward to see which ghosts they were. Wrong move. Skulker shrunk them.

Jazz got up and looked around. She was puny! Even the grass was bigger than she was! She looked up trying to find Skulker, but he was nowhere to be found. And neither was the Fenton Crammer!

Maddie got up, followed by Jack.

"Where's those ectoplasm ghouls that were shrunk down with us?" Jack asked.

Maddie looked around before seeing a large rock (in reality, a tiny pebble). There was two tuffs of white hair peeking out from over it. She tiptoed up, grabbed them both, and tugged them over the top of the pebble. And gasped.

There was Danny Phantom and some girl that looked like his little sister!

**Well, this seemed longer when I was writing it…**


	3. Chapter 3- Deals and Flight

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

In less than a second, Maddie and Jack had their ecto-guns trained on the two ghosts. Danny and Dani's eyes went wide when they saw the weapons start charging up. And…

Nothing.

Jack shook his ecto-gun. "Broken! The Crammer must've broken them."

The halfas let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, stop pretending that you can breathe!" Maddie snapped. "I bet this is all your fault!"

"Our fault?" Dani and Danny shouted. "We're shrunk too!"

"And the Fenton Crammer shorts out our powers and makes us weaker!" Danny added. "So we've got it worse."

Dani's eyes were wide. "It shorts out our powers! Even our—" She glanced at the Fentons before dropping her voice so that no one could hear her but Danny. "—Transformations?"

Danny nodded. He walked past his cousin to float right in front of Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. "I'll make a deal with you guys. You help Dani and I get back to full size, we answer every single one of our questions truthfully."

Dani's eyes bulged. "But, Danny! What if they ask who your—I mean who you were before you died?"

Danny looked at his parents and sister. "That's the one question you're not allowed to ask."

Maddie stepped forward. "Fine, Phantom! We'll help you and your sister in exchange for answers to our questions."

"_Sister_?" Phantom blinked. He looked down at Dani. And the two burst out laughing.

"We're not siblings!" Dani explained. "We're cousins! Third cousins once removed to be specific."

The two grinned at each other.

"Now do you have any food?" Dani asked. Her stomach growled loudly.

Maddie stared. "But-but-but ghosts don't get _hungry!_"

"Our kind does!" Danny shouted. "There's only three of us and we're very hard to find. There one second and gone the next, so no one really knows much about of species."

"Uh, yeah, right," Dani quickly caught on. "We're called halfas."

"Halfas?" Jack said. "Halfa. Half of. Half of what?"

Danny and Dani glanced at each other before both glowed green momentarily and fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

Danny rubbed his head. "Well, there goes flight. Next, intangibility, then, ectoblasts, then overshadowing, and finally shoes, pants, shirt, hair, normal clothes, and then eyes," he told Dani.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

Danny changed the subject. "Uh, nothing. Let's go. Dani doesn't exactly have five course meals on the streets."


	4. Chapter 4- Question and Answers

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"How—"_ pant._ "Much—" _pant. _"Longer?" _Pant. _Jack trudged along with Maddie and Jazz through the grass. Danny and Dani calmly walked. Their bodies had much more durability.

Suddenly, Jack bumped into something large.

Dani grinned as she walked up. "Does _that _answer your question?" He had walked into the stoop.

Dani climbed onto Danny's hands and he boasted her up. She grabbed the edge of the stoop and pulled herself up. Her head of white hair peaked over the edge.

"Jack next!" She chirped.

Jazz, Danny, and Maddie boasted Jack up. Dani grabbed his arms and pulled. She managed to get him up without any strain. After all, she was the clone of Danny Phantom, who could hold up a school bus full of kids easily.

Danny and Maddie then let Jazz climb up. Next was Maddie and finally, Danny jumped up a little higher than normal for a 100% alive human and they caught his arms.

"C'mon!" Dani yelled, running into a mouse hole (the halfas' intangibility had worn away a little while ago). Maddie and Jack ran in after her.

"We have mice?" Jazz whispered to Danny.

"I know, right?" Danny told her as they ran into the mouse hole.

It was dark in the mouse hole but luckily Dani had some glow sticks from a carnival she had visited. She handed them out.

"Okay, so where's the exit?" Jazz asked, looking around.

Danny looked around and pointed. "Over there!" He ran for the hole. Everyone looked confused as his green bracelet disappeared into the darkness.

Dani rolled her eyes and calmly walked. It was easier to follow the slowly moving yellow crown, green and pink necklace, blue anklet, and green, purple, and orange bracelets.

Danny was waiting for them in the kitchen. "What took you guys so long?" He asked.

Dani glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for!" He yelled.

She just stuck out her tongue at him.

Then she noticed the fridge. "Anyone else hungry?"

….

About half an hour later, the five of them were sitting on the counter, eating some of Jack's fudge. **(How they got him to share is beyond me. Who cares. They live in a town full of **_**ghosts **_**. Anything can happen.)**

"Question times, Phantom and Phantom," Maddie said.

Dani took a bite of fudge. "It's Dani with an I."

"Fine," Maddie said. "But I'm calling you cousin Phantom."

"Why?" Phantom asked.

"Because you're still Public Enemy Number 1 in my book, Phantom," Maddie replied crossly.

"But she's my—" He cut himself off midsentence, slamming a gloved hand over his mouth.

"She's your what?" Jack asked confused.

"Nothing," Danny said quickly, eyes darting to Dani for help.

She sighed. "I'm his… clone."

"WHAT?!" Jack, Maddie, and Jazz (who hadn't heard about Dani being her brother's clone) yelled.

Dani and Danny pressed their hands against their ears. "Guys! Superhuman hearing is _very _sensitive!"

"Oh, sorry!" the three Fentons apologized.

"You can clone a ghost?" Jack asked.

Dani and Danny nodded.

"Well, duh, you can," Dani said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here!"

"I don't get it," Jack asked. "What makes the three halfas so rare and different?"

Danny and Dani absentmindedly reached up and rubbed the back of their necks. "Well… uh…you see…that's…a touchy subject?"

Suddenly, their boots lit up green and a miniature white ring lit up around the feet and split, leaving a pair of blue sneakers on Dani and a red pair on Danny.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?" Jack and Maddie yelled.


	5. Chapter 5- Alibi

**Don't own Danny Phantom. 99.9999999999% chance I never will.**

The halfas stood frozen in place as Maddie and Jack stared at their shoes.

"Um, what's, uh, wrong?" Danny said nervously.

Maddie stared at him. "What the heck did you just do with your shoes?"

Dani searched her mind for an alibi. She couldn't just say, "Hey, Mrs. Fenton, Danny and I are half-human, half-ghost hybrids. Oh, and Danny's also your son. And you know your old college friend, Vlad Masters? Oh, yeah, he's another hybrid who wants to kill Jack, marry you, and make Danny his evil apprentice. Isn't that great?"

Danny was the one who came up with the alibi. "Uh, I've been shrunk before with this machine. It accidentally transforms ghosts back into who they were when they were alive. And since Dani is my clone, she'll probably end up looking like a younger, female version of who I was."

Maddie and Jack seemed to accept this alibi.

"So, um, you don't have to answer this Phantom but, how old were you when you died?" Jack asked.

Danny looked at the ground. "I was fourteen."

Maddie and Jack gasped. "That's the same age as our son. Your parents must've been devastated!"

Danny grinned, shyly. "To be honest, they never realized I died. The accident that killed me vaporized my body. And they're like you guys when it comes to me. They still consider me Public Enemy Number 1."

"You said you died in an accident?" Maddie asked. "What kind of accident?"

"I was fixing something," Danny explained. "They thought it was broken, turns out it wasn't. I was electrocuted." He looked around. "Wait, where's Dani?"

They looked around before noticing Dani in a corner with a black and white cell phone. She hung up and walked over, smiling.

"Don't worry, the Red Huntress is going to get the Crammer back from Skulker," she said.

Maddie and Jack raised their eyebrows. "The Red Huntress? You're friends with a ghost hunter?"

Dani nodded. "I used to be an unstable clone. She and Danny saved me from melting into a pile of nothing." She looked at Jack. "I'm glad your Ecto Dejecto didn't function like it was supposed to."

"Good thing she's coming," Danny said just as his pants and Dani's pants glowed green. Danny's pants changed into a pair of jeans and Dani's pants became some red shorts.


End file.
